Paige Glenn
Paige Glenn (born on October 7, 2008) is a young dancer who trains at Murrieta Dance Project in California. Paige previously trained at Studio 31 Dance Center, but transferred to MDP at the beginning of the 2015-2016 competition season. Dances Solos Second Hand Rose (2013) - musical theater * 1st overall starz of tomorrow 8 & under solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Riverside, California Jazz Baby (2014) - jazz * 1st overall primary 8 & under, 6th overall mini solo - KAR Dance Competition * 4th overall mini performance solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California Lullaby (2015) - lyrical * did not place in overalls - Act 1 Talent Competition Miss Paige (2015) - musical theater - * 1st overall petite intermediate solo - Act 1 Talent Competition * 1st overall 8 & under primary solo - KAR dance competition in Redondo Beach, California Always Love You (2016) - lyrical * 2nd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Regionals in Redondo Beach, California * 3rd overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in San Diego, California * 7th overall peewee solo - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Duets Tale As Old As Time (2016) - lyrical (with Artyon Celestine) * 1st overall future hall of famer duet - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Regionals in Redondo Beach, California * 2nd overall petite duo/trio - Showbiz Dance Competition in Riverside, California Groups (with Murrieta Dance Project) Barbie Girl (2016) - jazz (with Artyon Celestine, Brooklyn Coronado, Aubrie Stoehr, Peyton Mendelkow, Vanessa Albee, and Ashley Eastham) * 2nd overall mini small group - Showstopper Dance Competition Mayhenia (2016) - jazz (with Arthur Celestine, Artyon Celestine, Ashley Eastham, Lexi Bodendorf, Brooklyn Coronado, Aubrie Stoehr, Kara Gray, Peyton Mendelkow, Addison Pennock, Vanessa Albee, Aliyah Garnett, Melody Kidder, Carly Allyn, Riley Bendel, and Gracie Jamneshan) * 1st overall mini group - Showstopper Dance Competition Leaving Neverland (2016)- lyrical (with Vanessa Albee, Carly Allyn, Artyon Celestine, and Aubrie Stoehr) * 1st overall - Showstopper Dance Competition Come Back At It (2016) - hip hop (with Aliyah Garnett, Arthur Celestine, Artyon Celestine, Brooklyn Coronado, Camilla Smith, Gracie Jamneshan, Kaylie Galindo, Lexi Bordendorf, Peyton Mendelkow, Riley Bendel, and Riley Easter) * 4th overall power 8 & under large group - Starpower Dance Competition Turn You Loose (2016) - jazz (with Kara Gray, Addison Pennock, Camilla Smith, Bella Kidder, and Giuliana Ramirez) Feed the Birds (2016) - lyrical (with Kayla Seitel, Artyon Celestine, Lexi Bodendorf, Brooklyn Coronado, Aubrie Stoehr, Caylie Almada, Kara Gray, Peyton Mendelkow, Addison Pennock, Vanessa Albee, Aliyah Garnett, Carly Allyn, and Riley Bendel) * 2nd overall mini large group - Showstopper Dance Competition * 2nd overall mini line - JUMP Dance Convention Dance Titles *Regional Petite Miss Act 1 2015 for "Miss Paige" *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2015 for "Miss Paige" Runner-Up Titles *2nd runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2014 for "Jazz Baby" Other Information * She has modeled for both KandiKouture Dancewear (Sari Lopez's dancewear line) and Jam Nation Dancewear, respectively. External Links *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:MDP dancers